Hetalia Truth or Dare!
by JeffTheKiller'sWife
Summary: Come to torment your little Countrys? Fine by me. Want some action of the Yaoi. Fine by meeee!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and welcome to this little truth or dare of HETALIA!**

**send in reviews with dates SO I CAN TORMENT or little country's kay?**

**Jtkw Out X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup Guys, Thx for the reviews! Anywaaaaay BACK TO TO THE TORTURE MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA. Oh yea and i need a nick name.. Help?**

Ash: Sup. Imma make you guys uh do dares from my reviewers!

America: No Way! Im To Awesome for this!

England: *facepalms*

Ash: lets start the dares.. HERE THEY ARE *Takes out a Piece of paper and bursts out laughing*

**RainyKat:**

**Italy go a week without Pasta**

Italy: NOOOOOO GERMANY! SAVE ME!

Germany: it's just a dare. Do it.

Ash: Go on Italy! *Shoves Italy in a room and watches him through Camera's*

**Day one.**

Italy: *Sobs in a corner*

Ash: holy... Look at him. he's so Lame!

Germany: Maybe we should let him have pasta?

Ash: feeling sorry for your lover? *Snickers*

Germany: I DO NOT LOVE HIM

France: ohoho. I guess you can't get a girl in your bed so Italy is the next best thing

Germany: *Eye Twitch*

Grandpa Rome: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BABY! * Hits Germany*

**Day 6**

****Ash: *EyeTwitch* I think we broke him...

Italy: *Lying on the floor, Foaming from the mouth*

Ash: SOMEBODY CALL THE AMBULANCE!

**After words.. Italy is still in the Operation Room. apparently Pasta is like.. His life force or something**

**NEXT DARES**

**TartisPony369**

**America, Kiss England**

**Sweden, Kiss Finland.**

**Sorry Pony but the truth I'm sorry is unable right now since Russia is missing, And Italy And Germany are In the OP Room.**

**France, Everyone in the other truth are dares games hate you so you deserve a hug. * Hugs France very strongly and kisses his cheek***

America: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

England: To bad you bloody wanker.

America: Fine * grabs England's Tie and kisses him on the lips for about 30 seconds*

Ash: Is Dying on the floor, because an Epic Nosebleed

Sweden: * drags Finland in a room and Screams are Heard *

France: Ohohooohooohoooooooooo *Drags pony in a room*

Everybody: O_o o_O.

Ash: lets.. Go...


	3. NOTE TO THE PEOPLES

__**A Notice of mine is that you cannot Use reviews for the dares, so, Therefor you need to PLEASE send me the Dares by messaging? just plop them in my inbox got it?**

_ , ," e`-o (( ( | _,' \\~-' / ( / /) ._/ **Ashy!~** (( ( (( ( ``-' ``-' 


	4. Chapter 3

**Welcome back! TODAY, Crazy-Pairing-Girl is our guest of honor since she was the first to send me dares in chap 3! all right! the dares/truths are...**

**Truths:**

**Germany: Do you love Italy ( use the lie detector!)**

**Italy: Do you love Germany ( Again, Use lie detector!)**

**Dares:**

**America: Get locked in a room with France, Germany and Italy**

**France: choose a random country from a hat and play seven minutes in heaven!**

Ash: oh boy! *Cuddles the "How to torture Book* Squeal!

England: Time to get on with the dares  
Ash: oh yea sorry. GERMANY! GET IN THE LIE DETECTOR!  
Germany: i don't like this truth...*mumbles* *gets in the Lie Detector*  
Ash: Do you love Italy?  
Germany: *blushes* No way!  
Lie Detector: *shocks Germany*  
Everyone but Ash: O-O  
Ash: ITALY! GET IN IT!  
CpG: *giggles* Germany and Italy Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come marriage, then the Baby!  
Ash: *laughs*  
Italy: *is in the lie detector*  
Ash: Italy, Do you love Germany?  
Italy: More than i love Pasta!  
LD: *is quite and lets Italy*  
America: There is no way the hero is doing this!  
France: ohohohoooo  
Ash: To bad * shoves them all in the closet*  
From the closet: *Screams from Italy are heard and France is grabbing America's "Boobs". Germany is yelling at Italy and Gunfire is also heard  
Ash: O-o I think time is up..  
France: *walks out Zipping his Pants up*  
America: *Runs out and hides be hide england* the hero is totally like, doing his sneak attack!  
England: FRANCE! You bloody wanker! *Hits France*  
Ash: NO FIGHTING! WE HAVE THAT LATER! *Gives France the hat*  
France: *picks out 2 cards. Sea land, and Hungary* ohohoho i choose Hungary  
Hungary: NO WAY!  
France: *Drags Hungary in a closet and multiple ohohohooo and screams are heard*  
Ash: O-o im not going in there.  
**I guess this is a good time to end! Bye!**


	5. NOTE

Please PM me Dares/Truths D: I miss you! Bye. I have writer block to.


End file.
